


A Lesson in Football

by scifirevolutions



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystrade fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifirevolutions/pseuds/scifirevolutions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short Mystrade fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Football

 

Mycroft lay on the sofa, his head peacefully against the comfortable pillows, an arm over Greg's shoulder... Well, almost... Mycroft's arm swayed from left to right as Greg bounced about. In front, shone the images of red and blue dots dashing across a field of green.

 

"Go, go, go... " Greg chanted, "No, don't pass it... What are you doing?... Just SCORE!... Noooooo!... Damn!... I said so... didn't I say so?!" Greg yelled turning over to Mycroft.

 

"... " Mycroft was more interested in the way Greg's eyes reflected the bright colors of the TV as he moved about.

 

"... Mycroft?!"

 

"... Sorry... I wasn't really following." It was sort of a lie because as beautiful as Greg's eyes were, he couldn't avoid his endless need to notice everything. Then again with Mycroft's exceptional deduction skills, he didn't have to see the match to understand Greg's anger. But anyways; he didn't feel like discussing football right now and besides, Greg liked it when he felt smarter than Mycroft for a change.

 

"Look Mycroft, I know football isn't really your thing, but it's really not that hard to grasp at least the basics." Greg explained, "You see that guy, there, in blue, he plays left defense and was supposed to... "

 

As Greg explained, Mycroft made sure to look as if he was listening on to every word; as if this was all new to him. He wasn't about to disappoint Greg with his two year degree (done in two weeks) in the development of Modern football... he wondered how long he could keep this little game going.

 


End file.
